Professor X
Professor Charles Francis Xavier '''alias Professor X ist der Gründer der X-Men und Direktor des Instituts für begabte Jugendliche ''- nach außen hin eine unauffällige Privatschule für Hochbegabte, aber tatsächlich eine Schule für junge Mutanten, die hier ihre Fähigkeiten einzusetzen und kontrollieren lernen. Xavier ist selbst ein Mutant, der zwar an den Rollstuhl gefesselt ist, aber über außerordentliche telepathische Kräfte verfügt. Professor X gilt als der mächtigste Telepath der Welt. Mit dem von Beast entwickelten Cerebro-Gerät ist er in der Lage, andere Mutanten auf weite Distanzen zu orten. Professor X wird in neuerer Zeit von seiner ersten Schülerin, Jean Grey, umgebracht, indem sie ihn pulverisiert. Jedoch kann er durch seine Mutanten-Kräfte dem Tod entgehen, indem er sein Bewusstsein in den Körper seines hirntoten Zwillingsbruders überträgt. Geschichte X-Men: Erste Entscheidung thumb|Charles und Raven lernen sich kennen Der junge Charles Xavier lebt in einem wohlhabenden Haushalt. Eines nachts wird er von Geräuschen in der Küche des Hauses geweckt. Er begibt sich dorthin und trifft dort augenscheinlich auf seine Mutter. Diese versucht ihn mit einer heißen Schokolade zum Schlafen zu überreden. Charles, welcher bereits die Kräfte eines Telepaten besitzt, merkt, dass dies nicht seine Mutter ist. Er beginnt sich in ihren Kopf einzuschleichen und sie dazu zu zwingen, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Daraufhin enttarnt sich die Mutantin, die eine Gestaltwandlerin namens Raven Darkholme ist. Charles, der davon begeistert war, zu erfahren, dass er nicht der einzige Mutant ist, lud sie ein, bei ihm zu wohnen. left|170x170px Jahre später erhält Charles Xavier seine Habilitation im Bereich Genetik. Zusammen mit seiner Freundin Raven begibt er sich nach draußen. Als er daraufhin von der CIA-Agentin Moira MacTaggert angesprochen wird, möchte diese von ihm wissen, ob Mutationen bereits heute existieren würden. Charles liest daraufhin ihre Gedanken und erfährt somit von den Ereignissen im Hellfire Club. Anschließend begeben sich die drei nach Langley zum CIA-Hauptquartier. X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Charles ist nach den Ereignissen von Kuba ein gebrochener Mann. Er hat seine beste Freundin Raven an Erik und dessen Wahn verloren. Dazu kommt noch, dass einige seiner Schüler, sowie die Lehrer in den Vietnamkrieg eingezogen wurden. Seitdem lebt er mit Hank McCoy zurückgezogen auf seinem Anwesen. Zudem bekommt er von Hank ein Serum verabreicht, dass es ihm erlaubt zu gehen und die Stimmen von anderen Menschen nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Allerdings blockiert das Serum auch seine telepathischen Kräfte und Charles ist abhängig davon geworden. Eines Tages erscheint Wolverine auf dem Anwesen und berichtet ihm und Hank McCoy von den Sentinels, Bolivar Trask und dem Rest der dystopischen Zukunft für die Mutanten. Charles jedoch, will nichts davon wissen und bittet Wolverine wieder zu gehen. Nach einigem hin und her entschließt sich Charles ihm zu helfen und so suchen sie den Mutanten Quicksilver auf, um mit seiner Hilfe später Magneto aus dem Pentagon befreien zu können. Zusammen mit Quicksilvers Hilfe gelingt es den dreien Magneto aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Nachdem sie Magneto befreit haben, fliegen sie nach Paris, zum Friedensabkommen zwischen Vietnam und Amerika. Dort wird Boliver Trask nämlich laut Wolverine von Mystique getötet. Vor Ort möchte Magneto Mystique töten, um so das Erschaffen der Sentinels zu verhindern. Zudem befindet sich auch Trasks Leibwächter William Stryker vor Ort, sodass Wolverine eine Panikattacke erleidet und außer Gefecht gesetzt ist. Charles beauftragt daraufhin Beast damit, Raven vor Erik zu retten und kümmert sich um Wolverine. Nachdem die drei weder Mystique noch Magento aufhalten konnten, kehrt Charles unter Schmerzen zurück an sein Institut. Seine Beine werden schwächer und er kann Wolverines Gedanken lesen. So versucht er Cerebro zu benutzen um Raven zu orten. Allerdings setzt er die Maschine kurzweilig außer Kraft, weil er seine Kräfte nicht kontrollieren kann. Als Charles danach abermals die Selbstzweifel plagen, überredet Logan ihn seine Gedanken zu lesen und erhält somit einen Blick auf dessen ganzes Leid. Anschließend versetzt er sich noch einmal in Logans Geist und kann so mit seinem zukünftigen Ich ein Gespräch führen. left|159x159px|Junger und zukünftiger Charles Durch das Gespräch gestärkt, ortet Charles Raven nun am Bahnhof, um sie umzustimmen Trask nicht zu töten. Doch es glingt ihm nicht und er begibt sich mit Wolverine und Beast nach Washington D.C. zum Weißen Haus. Auf Geheiß des Präsidenten Nixon stellt Trask seine Sentinels öffentlich vor, um der Welt zu zeigen, dass man sie schützen könne. Nachdem Magneto Trasks Sentinels unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hat, fliehen der Präsident, Trask und Mystique getarnt als Wachmann zusammen mit dem Sicherheitspersonal in den Bunker des Präsidenten. Derweil wird Wolverine von Magneto außer Gefecht gesetzt und ins Wasser geworfen, während Beast von Sentinels in Schacht gehalten und Charles unter Steinen begraben wird. Mit seiner Kraft holt Magneto den Bunker aus dem Boden und richtet die Kameras und die Pistolen der Wachleute auf Nixon, Trask und seine Gefolgsleute. Dabei enttarnt sich Mystique und schießt ihm in den Hals, womit sie ihn außer Gefecht setzt. Mystique will ihren Plan zu Ende bringen, doch Charles schafft es endlich sie davon abzubringen. Anschließend verschwindet sie. Charles nutzt die Gelegenheit und kontrolliert Magneto, um sich aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Als Magneto wieder erwacht, flieht auch er. X-Men: Apocalypse Im Jahr 1983 ist Charles Xavier Leiter der Schule für Junge begabte. Sein alter Freund Alex Summers besucht die Schule zusammen mit seinem kleinen Bruder Scott. Alex bittet Charles darum seinen Bruder aufzunehmen. Charles lädt Scott herzlich ein. Während eines Erdbebens später in der Nacht, begibt sich Charles in das Zimmer der jungen Mutantin Jean Grey, aus deren Raum seltsame Laute kommen. Jean meint, dass sie das Ende der Welt gesehen habe, woraufhin Charles ihr versichert, dass sie nur einen bösen Traum gehabt habe. X-Men: Dark Phoenix ''folgt... X-Men Origins:Wolverine Nachdem alle Mutanten von Emma Silverfox auf'' Three Mile Island'' gerettet wurden, war Professor X bereits mit einem Helicopter zur Stelle, und brachte sie in Sicherheit, dabei lernte er auch Cyclops kennen. X-Men thumb|Charles trifft erneut auf Erik Professor X wohnt in den frühen 2000ern einer Rede des Mutantengegeners Senator Robert Kelly bei. Dieser setzt sich für die Registrierung der Mutantren ein. Dabei bemerkt Charles Xavier dass sein alter Freund Erik Lehnssher ebenfalls bei der Abstimmung anwesend ist. Er bittet seinen Freund nicht die Hoffnung an die Menschheit zu verlieren und schlecht währenddessen mit seinen thelepatischen Kräften in dessen Kopf herum. Erik sagt ihm er werde ihm Hoffung geben und geht fort. In der Zwischenzeit entsendet Professor X seine Schüler Scott Summers und Ororo Munroe los um die beiden Mutanten Wolverine und Rogue vor einem Angriff der Bruderschaft der Mutanten zu Retten. Als der K.O. gegangene Wolverine wieder Erwacht wird er gerade von Jean Grey untersucht. Wolverine gerät in Panik und versucht es dem ihm unbekannten Gewölbe zu fliehen. Der Professor bemerkt dies sofort und lotzt ihn mit seinen thelepatischen Kräften direkt zu ihm in sein Büro. Dort erzählt er ihm von anderen Mutanten den X-Men, Magneto und seiner Bruderschaft. Er eröffnet ihm das er ihm Helfen könnte etwas über sine Vergangenheit herauszufinden und bittet ihn darum im 48. Stunden Zeit zu geben um Magnetos Machenschaften mit Wolverine herauszufinden. Wenig später verschindet Rogue, durch mithilfe von Mystique aus dem Institut und läuft weg. Mithilfe von Cerebro gelingt es ihm Rogue am Bahnhof zu lokalisieren. Dort kommt es zu einem Kampf zwischen den X-Men, der Bruderschaft und der Polizei. Als Magento mit Rogue das Bahnofsgebäude verlassen will nutzt Professor X seine Kräfte und beeinflusst die Mutanten Toad und Sabretooth. Magneto, sichtlich wenig beeindruckt davon richtet die Waffen der Polizisten die gerade im Begriff sind auf ihn zu zielen, auf diese und zwingt somit den Professor ihn mitsamtg Rogue gehen zu lassen. thumb|left|Charles und Erik spielen Schach Nachdem ihm Magneto und die anderen Mutenten der Bruderschaft mit Rogue entkommen, sind versucht der Professor erneut mit Cerebro Rogue zu finden. Bei diesem Akt verfällt der Professor in einen komaähnlichen Zustand und erwacht erst nachdem die X-Men Magento beisegen und Rogue retten konnten. Nach den Erreigenissen auf Liberty Island erzählt der Professor Logan vom Alkali Lake und dass dieser vielleicht dort etwas über seine Vergangenheit herausfinden könnte. Zudem besucht er noch einmal seinen Freund Erik in einem Plastikgefängnis und spielt mit ihm eine Runde Schach. X-Men 2 Auf einem Schulausflug geraten die Schüler Rogue, Iceman durch ihren Freund Pyro in einen Konflikt mit anderen Schülern. Pyro, ein Mutant mit der Fähigkeiten Feuer zu kontrollieren zündet einem anderen jüngeren Mann an, nachdem dieser Pyro wiederwillig sein Feuerzeug entwendet hat. Professor X versetzt das ganze Museum indem sich die Schulklasse befindet in Trace und nimmt die drei nimmt die Drei Mutanten mit. Nach einem Attentatsversuch auf den Präsidenten der Vereinigen Staaten von America durch einen Mutanten, entsendet Professor X seine Schüler Storm und Jean Grey um eben diesen Mutanten zu ihm zu bringen. Als Professor X und Cyclops wenig später seinen Freund Magneto in seiner Zelle besuchen erfährt Charles dass sein Freund öfter Besuch von William Stryker hatte, einem Mutantengegner der durch die Folterung von Magento nun den genauen Standpunkt des Instituts von Xavier kennt, außerdem kennt er nun jede Information über Cerebro. Nachdem die beiden ihre Information von Magento erhalten haben werden sie von einem Spezialkommando unter der Führung von Lady Deathstrike festgenommen. Anschließend werden die beiden in Styrkers geheime Basis unter dem Alkali Lake verschleppt. Währenddessen verbünden sich die anderen Mitglieder der X-Men sowie Magneto, Mystique und Nightcrawler um Professor X und Cyclops zu retten. In der Zwischenzeit wird Charles von William Stryker und dessen Sohn Jason konfrontiert. Stryker wirft dem Professor vor seinen Sohn, der ein Mutant ist welcher Illusionen erzeugen kann, nicht geholfen zu haben. Dabei erzählt Stryker dem Professor davon dass sich seine Frau umgebracht habe weil ihr Sohn Jason ihr so schlimme Bilder in den Kopf gesetzt habe. Um seinen Sohn, sowie andere Mutanten zu thumb|[[Jason Stryker manipuliert Charles]]kontrollieren benutzt Stryker ein eigens erstelltes Serum. Unter dem Alkali Lake hat er eine exakte Kopie von Cerebo erbauen lassen und lässt seinem Sohn die Illusion eines kleinen Kindes vorgaukeln. Dieses Mädchen bringt Charles dazu alle Mutanten zu finden und zu vernichten, anschließend verlässt William Stryker den Raum und setzt die Selbstzerstörung der Anlage in Kraft. Magento und Mystique finden unterdessen Charles und Jason. Mystique verwandelt sich in Jason und gibt so Charles den Auftrag alle normalen Menschn zu finden und zu töten. Zu guter letzt erscheinen die X-Men und können zusammen mit Storm und Nighcrawler in das innere von Cerebro teleportieren und die gesamte Anlage sowei Jason einfrieren. Dabei retten sie den Professor während die gesmate Anlage in sich zusammenstürzt. Mit den Entführten Kindern des Instiuts, Charles und Nightcrawler fliehen die X-Men zu ihrem Jet und wollen starten. Der Antrieb des jets jedoch ist schwer beschädigt und so verlässt Jean diesen um den anderen eine Starthilfe zu geben. Denn ein Staudamm der das Wasser davon abhält den Jet sowie dessen Insassen zu ertränken zerbricht durch die Eplosion der Anlage. Draußen spricht Jean durch den angschlagenen Professor und gibt zu verstehen das dies die einzige Möglichkeit sei. Der Jet startet und Charles erwacht wieder. Dabei sieht er mit an wie seine Schülerin Jean von dem Wasser verschlungen wird. Nach den Erreignissen statten die X-Men dem Präsidenten in Washington einen Besuch ab, sie geben ihm die Unterlagen von Stryker und entlarven diesen so als Attentäter des Nightcrawler Anschlags. In der Schule herscht wieder der noramle Alltag und Professor versucht seine frustrierten Schüler Wolverine und Cyclops, die um den Tod ihrer Liebe Jean trauern, aufzubauen. X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand In der Vergangenheit besuchen die beiden Freunde Charles Xavier und Erik Lehnsherr die Greys, dort angekommen lassen sich die beiden die Kräfte der jungen Jean vorführen. Diese verfügt über telepathische und telekinetische Kräfte. Magneto ist von ihrer Kraft beeindruckt, während Charles sich Sorgen macht. Daraufhin beschließt er, Teile ihres Geistes mit telepathischen Blockaden zu versehen. left|160px|[[Storm und Kitty Pryde besuchen Charles Begräbnis]] Nachdem Jean am Alkali-Lake von Storm und Wolverine gefunden wurde, brachte man sie zu Professor X. Dieser fand heraus, dass Jean für den Tod von Cyclops verantwortlich war. Sie floh aus dem Institut. Charles fand durch Cerebro heraus, dass Jean zu ihrem alten Wohnhaus, aus dem er und Magneto sie in ihrer Kindheit-Institut brachten, zurückgekehrt war. Dort angekommen lieferte er sich ein Wortgefecht mit Magneto, das im Haus nach einer Weile endete. Im Haus der Greys versuchte er zum alten Geist von Jean Kontakt aufzunehmen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da der Phoenix in Jean ihm seinen Zutritt verweigerte. Charles probierte es solange, bis er der Kraft von Phoenix nicht mehr standhalten konnte und sich somit bei einem heftigen Wind auflöste. Magneto, der ebenfalls dabei war, versuchte noch, seinen alten Freund abzuhalten, doch dies misslang ihm. Xavier wurde im Beisein des der Schule mit einer Laudatio von Storm auf dem Anwesen begraben. Nach den Kämpfen erwachte er wieder in einem Krankenhaus im Beisein seiner alten Freundin Dr. Moira MacTaggert. Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte Charles sein Bewusstsein in das seines hirntoten Zwillingsbruder übertragen. Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers thumb|Professor X am FlughafenWolverine, der nach den Geschehnissen in Japan wieder in Amerika ist, merkt auf einmal wie alles am Flughafen still steht. Danach wird er von dem vermeintlich kräftelosen Magneto angesprochen. Wolverine versucht ihn anzugreifen, was Magneto mit seinen wiedererlangten Kräften stoppt. Nun tritt Charles ins Bild, der zuvor den gesamten Flughafen still gelegt hat, sodass niemand die drei bemerkt. Wolverine fragt etwas verwirrt, wie das sein kann. Darauf anwortet Charles "Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du bist nicht der einzige mit besonderen Kräften". X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Im Jahr 2023 werden die Mutanten von den sogenannten Sentinels gejagt. Eine kleinen Gruppe von Mutanten bestehend aus Professor X, Magento, Wolverine und Storm suchen Zuflucht in einem Tempel, wo sich auch die Mutanten Colossus, Kitty Pryde, Iceman, Warpath, Blink, Bishop und Sunspot verstecken. Charles und Erik klären im Tempel alle anderen über die Ursprünge des Krieges, den Mord an Bolivar Trask durch Mystique, auf und wollen mit der Hilfe von Kitty Pryde in die Vergangenheit zurückreisen um den Krieg zu verhindern. Da niemand außer Wolverine, eine Zeitreise überleben kann, schicken sie ihn. thumb|left|[[Magneto und Professor X beginnen ihre Suche nach Rogue]] Nachdem der junge Charles seine Kräfte wiedererlangt hat, gelingt es dem Zukunfts-Charles einen Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werfen. Da der schlafende Wolverine jedoch versehentlich Kitty verletzt hat, sodass sie nicht mehr weiter machen kann, macht Iceman ihnen den Vorschlag Rogue aus dem Cerebro zu retten. Sie wird dort gefangen gehalten und Experimenten ausgesetzt. Zusammen mit Magneto und Iceman macht sich Professor X auf den Weg dorthin. Magneto und Iceman schaffen es Rogue zu retten, allerdings bleibt Iceman zurück und wird dort von Sentinels getötet. Rogue übernimmt die Platz von Kitty und sorgt so dafür, dass Wolverine nicht erwacht. Nach einer Weile jedoch finden die Sentinels das Versteck der Mutanten und greifen an. Gerade als sie Professor X töten wollen gelingt es dem jungen Charles in der Vergangenheit den Mord an Trask verhindern. Die Sentinels sowie die Mutanten verschwinden und die trostlose Zukunft hört auf zu existieren. Wolverine erwacht in der neu erschaffenen Zeitlinie im Institut und sucht sofort den Professor auf. Er bemerkt, dass alles ok ist und jeder Mutant der einst tot war, lebt. Beim Büro von Professor X sieht er auch die totgelaubten Cyclops und Jean Grey. Als diese den Raum verlassen, berichtet Wolverine dem Professor von seinen Erlebnissen. Charles freut sich, dass er sich endlich mit Wolverine über die Ereignisse unterhalten kann. Logan – The Wolverine folgt... Superkräfte Professor X ist ein Telepath. Dadurch kann er in Gedanken mit jedem Menschen kommunizieren. Die einzige Schwäche seiner Kraft scheint Magnetos Helm zu sein, der seinen Träger komplett vor telepathischen Kräften schützt und verbirgt. * '''Wortlose Kommunikation: Professor X ist in der Lage, mit jedem beliebigen Menschen durch die Kraft seiner Gedanken zu kommunizieren. Dafür liest er die Gedanken der entsprechenden Person und übermittelt seine eigenen Gedanken in den Kopf seines Gesprächspartners. * Gedankenkontrolle: Professor X kann aber auch den Verstand einer Person übernehmen und dessen Körper kontrollieren. Starke Persönlichkeiten, wie Sebastian Shaw, scheinen schwieriger zu kontrollieren zu sein, als einfach gestrickte Persönlichkeiten, wie Sabretooth. Shaw konnte er nur paralysieren, während er Sabretooth komplett fernsteuern konnte. Die permanente Bewusstseinsübertragung in seinen hirntoten Zwillingsbruder, wodurch Professor X sein Bewusstsein rettete, als Phoenix seinen Körper zerstörte, kann als Erweiterung dieser Fähigkeit angesehen werden. Ob dies mit anderen Personen funktioniert, ist fraglich. * Töten durch Gedankenkraft: Durch Cerebro kann Professor X seine Kräfte verstärken und auch auf größere Personengruppen richten. Verstärkt durch Cerebro wäre er sogar in der Lage, diese Gruppen nur durch Gedankenkraft umzubringen. * Telepathische Illusion: '''Charles ist in der Lage, realistische Illusionen zu erzeugen. In X-Men: First Class, konnte Charles sich und andere unsichtbar für andere machen. In X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit hat Professor X diese Macht genutzt,um Mystique zu überzeugen, Bolivar Trask nicht zu töten. Seine Illusionen nahmen die Form von sich selbst, aber in der Lage zu stehen. Irgendwelche Schäden, die er auf seinem Körper hatte, würden auf seiner Projektion erscheinen. Seine illusionbasierte Projektion erlaubte ihm, Ereignisse aus der Ferne zu beobachten, wobei nur seine Projektion anwesend war. * '''Tiermanipulation: Charles wurde gezeigt, dass er die Tiere mit seinen telepathischen Fähigkeiten beeinflussen konnte, als er sich auf eine Gruppe von streunenden Pferden der Munson-Familie konzentrierte und sie ruhig zu ihren Besitzern zurückkehrte. Er konnte dies tun, wenn er nicht seine Medikamente für seine Geisteskrankheit nahm, obwohl er das Risiko einer psychischen Beschlagnahme lief. Trivia * Professor X hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in dem Comic The X-Men #1 im September 1963 und wurde von Stan Lee und Jack Kirby geschaffen. * Im Comic ist nicht Erik für Charles Lähmung der Beine verantwortlich, sondern ein Alien namens Lucifer. * Er kann in X-Men Origins: Wolverine und in einer Rückblende in X-Men; Der letzte Widerstand noch laufen, während er schon in X-Men: Erste Entscheidung gelähmt wurde. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass Charles das von Beast produzierte Serum zur Unterdrückung von Mutationen, das Charles in X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit wieder laufen lies, erneut einnahm. * Obwohl er und Magneto unterschiedliche Meinungen vertreten und sich ihre Verbündeten gegenseitig bekämpfen, waren er und Magneto immer Freunde. * Während er und Mystique in X-Men: Erste Entscheidung die besten Freunde waren, haben sie während der Trilogie ein sehr passives Verhältnis, was wohl damit zu tun haben könnte, dass Raven Charles verließ und sich für Erik entschied. * Während in der ersten X-Men-Trilogie es immer wieder heißt, Charles und Erik hätten zusammen Cerebro gebaut, erzählt die Geschichte von X-Men - Erste Entscheidung, dass Beast ihn erbaut hat, was ein deutlicher Widerspruch in der Chronologie der X-Men-Filme darstellt. Galerie Charles Xavier- Professor X jung - James Mc Avoy.jpg Storm und Charles Xavier -Professor X jung.jpg X-Men Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Professor X Poster.jpg X-Men 2 Charakterposter Professor X.jpg X-Men Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Poster 2.jpg X-Men - Erste entscheidung deutsches Poster.jpg X-Men Erste Entscheidung Poster.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Concept-Art 1.jpg X-Men 2 Bild 6.jpg X-Men 2 Bild 1.jpg X-Men Erste Entscheidung Bild 6.jpg X-Men Bild 9.jpg X-men 3 Bild 6.jpg X-Men 3 Bild 4.jpg X-Men 3 Bild 3.jpg X-Men Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Cover.jpg X-Men Zukunft.png X-Men Bild 4.jpg X-Men Zukunft ist Vergangenheit 13.jpg X-Men Zukunft ist Vergangenheit 12.jpg X Men Der letzte Widerstand Poster.jpg X Men First Class Poster.jpg X-Men.png Professor Charles Xavier jung.jpg Professor Charles Xavier alt.jpg Empire 14.jpg X-Men Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Poster.jpg X-Men Erste Entscheidung Teaserposter Charles.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 3.jpg Die X-Men, das erste Team.jpg X-men-days-of-future-past-professor-x.jpg X-Men Der letzte Widerstand Charakterposter Professor X.jpg Professor X am Flughafen.jpg Professor X verlässt den Jet.jpg charles_xavier_by_scarlet_xx-d3jkazr.jpg en:Professor_X#Movies nl:Professor X pl:Professor X pt-br:Professor X ro:Professor X Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:X-Men Mitglied Kategorie:Charakter (X-Men) Kategorie:X-Men Kategorie:X-Men 2 Kategorie:X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand Kategorie:X-Men: Erste Entscheidung Kategorie:X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Kategorie:X-Men: Apocalypse Kategorie:X-Men: Dark Phoenix Kategorie:Charakter (Wolverine) Kategorie:X-Men Origins:Wolverine Kategorie:Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers Kategorie:Logan – The Wolverine Kategorie:Charakter (Deadpool) Kategorie:Deadpool 2